


Can't Catch a Break

by Preqame



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preqame/pseuds/Preqame
Summary: Kazemaru escapes the Dark Emperors and ends up at Miyasaka's home.
Relationships: Kazemaru Ichirouta/Miyasaka Ryou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Can't Catch a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh I started writing this a month back and felt like finishing it today <:3?

Rapid knocking beamed through Miyasaka's hallways, the younger boy questioned why anyone would knock so late at night. He shouldn't talk to strangers, especially this late! Miyasaka was about to drop the concerning noise, but the desperation of it was concerning. 

/Wheeze/ 

What was that? Miyasaka tried not to shake in place but he had to admit the worry was getting to him. The boy reached from the door handle, unlocking it with a click and peeking outside. 

"H-Hello‐?" Miyasaka tried to greet but a large body threw himself against the blond boy. "Woah!" He caught the body and quickly turned pale at the sight. They could recognize that blue hair from anywhere.

"Kazemaru!" He almost yelled but had to keep it on volume, since he was still on campus. "Kazemaru how did you- what happened, why are you-" Miyasaka's head ran with questions but a single one never came out. His friend, and former teammate, was shaking and gripping onto Miyasaka like his life depended on it.

"Miya…." Kazemaru bit back a sob. They grabbed Miyasaka's sleeve before staring at him. "I'm sorry- can we- can we sit down? I need...to- please?" Kazemaru couldn't form a single sentence too as it seemed. 

"Yeah yeah of course," Miyasaka gulped and closed the door behind them, helping Kazemaru down to a more comfy spot in Miyasaka's room. Kazemaru almost collapsed onto the floor, but a soft bean bag like chair softened his fall. The awkward silence never came since Kazemaru filled the air with his wheezy breaths. 

"...." Miyasaka sat in front of Kazemaru, twiddling his fingers in concern. "It's, uh, good to see...you?" Miyasaka stuttered. "You've been gone from school for a while…"

"Yeah...sorry about that," Kazemaru sniffed. Miyasaka burrowed his brows in concern, giving his old track teammate a quick look. Kazemaru was wearing, what seemed like, an old hoodie with some kind of jumpsuit underneath. His eyes kept landing on the bruises and dirt Kazemaru was covered in and Miyasaka just grew more in worry. On further notice there were cuts on his suit. 

"Kazemaru," Miyasaka couldn't help but crawl towards him and pulled up his hoodie sleeve, showing scars and more bruises. Kazemaru winced and wanted to pull back but he had no energy, he let Miyasaka do his thing. "What is this," Miyasaka's voice went deep. 

"...nothin-"

"Don't pass this off as nothing!" Miyasaka wanted to yell, he held back some tears. He hated seeing Kazemaru like this, why did Kazemaru seem so calm?

"You show up out of nowhere, like always, you never tell me what's going on, you don't tell any of us-"

"Miyasaka," Kazemaru winced again at Miyasaka's grip. "I'm sorry, let me explain," groaning, and signaling for Miyasaka to let go. The blond boy shook his head and kept his grip. Miyasaka couldn't help but rub small circles with his thumb to hopefully ease his friend, Kazemaru couldn't object- didn't want to object. 

"So much has happened," he closed his eyes and took in Miyasaka's comfort. He would usually complain at this type of intimacy but it... it was nice. "I...quit my soccer team," 

Miyasaka's heart jumped. 

"I quit to… get some time off, to do some thinking- I was so weak," Kazemaru hiccups. Miyasaka moves closer and holds his hand entirely. "You're the only one I could go to,"

Miyasaka couldn't help but feel sad for him, his heart sinking at every passing word. 

"This doesn't explain….these," Miyasaka ran his index finger on a faded scar. Kazemaru huffed, like it was painful to say. His eyes were clenched closed, and his hands rotated from open then into a fist. 

"I don't know how to say this," Kazemaru started shaking again. "I'm...not a good person," Kazemaru choked back a sob. Miyasaka brought him into a hug.

"Wh-" 

"It's okay," Miyasaka held Kazemaru in place, the teal haired boy wide eyed and resting on the younger boy's shoulder, his hands started to caress Kazemaru's back in slow motions. Miyasaka cringing to himself when he felt a cut or bruise on the back. 

Kazemaru didn't know what to do with his hands, they were just...what was he doing? On the floor, maybe he should hold Miyasaka back or- or keep them in the air like this- 

"Pff stop fidgeting," Miyasaks chuckled and grabbed both of Kazemaru's hands. "You came to me!" He cheered. His happiness for seeing Kazemaru slipping out despite the situation.

"Want to tell me why you're here, specifically, at least," Miyasaka asked and Kazemaru held onto his friend. 

"Uhm…." Kazemaru looked at the floor. "I missed you," he whispered. 

"What?" Miyasaka tried not to smile at his surprise. 

"I...missed you," he stammered. "I'm tired of- of soccer right now. I don't want to deal with it anymore," Kazemaru sniffed and buried his head deeper into Miyasaka's shoulder. "I know it's selfish but-"

"Kaze….it's okay," Miyasaka continued to soothe him. "I missed you too," 

Kazemaru sobbed. The weight on his shoulders, the weight of the world, kept dragging him down and….here Miyasaka was, holding him up. Keeping Kazemaru on his feet, on the brink of collapse.

"This jumpsuit you're wearing," Miyasaka started, sliding off Kazemaru's hoodies with slim hands and gentle sways. "It's...not your typical soccer uniform," Miyasaka's hands were on Kazemaru's back, feeling the soft elastic material and casually the exposed skin from the holes and cuts. 

"It's pretty and...pretty soft," 

Kazemaru chuckled. "Yeah. I like it too, I helped with its design," he rubbed his blurry tear-filled eyes. "It comes with a cloak,"

"Did you join some kind of cult?" Miyasaka said and pulled back, looking at Kazemaru with shock. 

"...I guess you could call it that," he just laughed it off. Kazemaru could swear he saw a visible sweat drop from Miyasaka. Shifting in place, Kazemaru felt around his neck blade before pulling out his infamous necklace.

"What's that grey rock?"

"Originally it glows purple. It's an aliea stone, it came from a meteorite,"

"How do you make it glow?"

Kazemaru hummed. "It's driven by desire," 

Miyasaka gulped. "Like….bad thoughts?"

"Bad thoughts, good thoughts. Anything with a strong amount of passion, desire, will trigger it again. And once it glows it'll only make those feelings stronger,"

"No way you're totally in some kind of cult,"

Kazemaru playfully shoved Miyasaka. "Stop that," they both giggled. Their soft laughter helped. 

"..." Miyasaka hummed. "So you're not...thinking about any strong desire or something?"

"Something like that," he looked off to the side. "I'm trying to find a way to help it work again,"

"Why do you want it to-"

"It's important to me," Kazemaru said, the full gem in his hand. Miyasaka could see how Kazemaru twirled it in his fingers, holding it precisely with so much care. A tinge of pain struck the younger boy's heart, for some reason. He saw Kazemaru look at that necklace with such passion and...greed? It made Miyasaka frown a little bit, it was definitely sketchy. But…

Miyasaka pushed down Kazemaru's hand in which the crystal was in, getting his attention and finally looking away from it. 

"Well whatever the reason, I'm just worried. You-You don't need that excess stress right now. I know it's important to you but just for tonight, this one night, leave it be. Let me be selfish for once too," Miyasaka said, gulping at the newfound confidence. It had to come out, he was so worried for him. 

Kazemaru stared at Miyasaka, he stared right through the emerald look he carried. It seemed like Kazemaru was thinking, obviously in conflict with himself. 

“...Okay,” Kazemaru responded. “Tonight...I don’t want to think for myself right now.” he admitted. He puts the necklace on some dresser top, focusing his attention on Miyasaka next. “It’s the least I can do for you right now,” 

Oh, his voice seemed so sad. Miyasaka bit back on his lip. 

“No, not for me. For yourself, Kazemaru. Don’t do things just to please other people,” Miyasaka said, advice that he needed to follow as well cause there were many instances where he did things for Kazemaru’s sake. 

“Okay,” he said again. “I want you to think for me,” he says again. Sure of his answer. "If I were feeling any strong desire right now, I'd say they'd be for you,"

Miyasaka squeezed Kazemaru's hands. "Is that so," was all he could say. In reality his heart was jumping with joy, but Miyasaka couldn't mess anything up right now. "Then, are you okay with me holding your hands like this?"

"Yeah," Kazemaru whispered. 

Miyasaka leans into Kazemaru. "Do you...want to forget?" He asks. Kazemaru's eyes widened. His mouth agape. 

"Yeah," he says again. "I want to forget,"

Miyasaka pushed in for a kiss. He didn't care if what he did was bold, that the two were too tired right now. He pulled back, noticing Kazemaru's slightly unhinged expression but also… half-lidded with a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. 

"Then… is it ok for you to just focus on me right now? And nothing else right now," Miyasaka couldn't even believe the words coming out of his own mouth. 

"I want to," Kazemaru whimpers. He pulls Miyasaka back to him and kisses him on the lips. "For once I'm sure of what I want," Kazemaru breathed against Miyasaka, taking a pause before going back to kiss the blond passionately. 

Miyasaka felt like melting right then and there. He holds Kazemaru's frail and scab covered hands tightly, wrapping an arm around him and awkwardly pushing his knee against Kazemaru's own legs. 

"Miyasaka…" Kazemaru says his name so softly. His arms wrap around Miyasaka and pulls him even closer, making the blond lose his balance and stumble onto him. Kazemaru didn't mind, he leaned back and held him tightly in his arms. Two awkward teens on an oversized bean bag trying to be romantic, it was a funny scene but both were too busy fulfilling it. 

"I can't take it anymore," Kazemaru said and Miyasaka didn't know what exactly he was referring to but he rubs Kazemaru's back softly. Leaning into him in a weird position, it looks like Miyasaka was cradling the taller boy. "You're so warm," Kazemaru sobbed again. 

Miyasaka shifts around and makes it easier for the two of them, sitting on Kazemaru's lap and holding his legs with his own, leaning his upper body into Kazemaru and hugging him tightly. "Kiss me again," Kazemaru pleads. Miyasaka complies and holds Kazemaru's head softly, stroking at the slightly greasy hair, which he didn't mind, and pushing rogue strands away from his beautiful irises. On closer look his eyes seemed so tired, baggy, puffy and yet dry. Miyasaka pulled Kazemaru in for a kiss, using his hands and palms to comfort him. Kissing his forehead first before moving down to his eyes, kissing the dried tears away. 

Kazemaru wanted to sob and push him away out of habit, how happy he felt at the moment, he felt like he didn't deserve any of it. Tears actually came out but Miyasaka went to reassure him and wipe them away, burying his head into Kazemaru's shoulder. Kazemaru finally knew what to do with his hands and he used them to embrace Miyasaka back, he squeezed into him so tightly. He didn't want to leave again. He didn't want to go back to any of that. 

"...I like you a lot Kazemaru," Miyasaka broke the awkward silence that was filled with panting and funny grunts. 

"I know," Kazemaru said, he felt guilty for feeling...guilty. A loophole. "In another timeline I could've stayed on the track team," Kazemaru starts and Miyasaka tenses up. "I could've had a completely different life, so many things wouldn't have happened to me. I don't know if I should be glad right now for what I have- how can I be happy at what I went through?" Miyasaka shushes him with sweet words. 

"Why does soccer hurt so much," Kazemaru sobs but also laughs at how ridiculous it sounded. "I just wanted to win. I just wanted to be acknowledged," 

Miyasaka didn't know what to say. He kept hugging the boy and felt the previous exhaustion run over him, growing ever so tired as time went on. "Let's just sleep. We can worry about it tomorrow. Focus on now," 

Kazemaru grips Miyasaka's back. 

"Okay," he closes his eyes. 

《《《

Kazemaru was awakened by darkness. 

The only thing around him was the eerie noises of the training facility and the low hum of the aliea crystal ringing into his ears. 

He wasn't in….who's embrace was he in? It must've been a dream. The empty feeling in his chest was a recurring thing.

Oh well, he must've forgotten. 

》》》

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings SOREY ♡


End file.
